


I’m Lost In Your Love

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Cisco Ramon, Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Caitlin Snow, Beta Leonard Snart, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Sighing to himself, Leonard had Gideon pull up Barry’s picture, smiling at the thought of coming home to his Omega - their Omega.“Can’t wait to get home.” Mick grumbled, pressing a kiss to the Beta’s neck. “See our boy, I’ve missed him.”Mick was quiet, the Alpha not one to talk about his emotions - neither of them were, really - but with their Omega, their Barry, it was a whole other story.-Based off a tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/gifts).



> Title Credit - Storm by Ruelle
> 
> Based off a tumblr prompt by badpunsandaparka 
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr

Vandal Savage was dead, their mission was over, but it wasn’t as if they returned without casualties. Leonard had to have his hand regrown, Rip’s wife and son were _still_ dead, Carter and Kendra’s son was dead, as was Sara’s sister.

Sighing to himself, Leonard had Gideon pull up Barry’s picture, smiling at the thought of coming home to his Omega - _their_ Omega.

“Can’t wait to get home.” Mick grumbled, pressing a kiss to the Beta’s neck. “See our boy, I’ve missed him.”

Mick was quiet, the Alpha not one to talk about his emotions - neither of them were, really - but with their Omega, their Barry, it was a whole other story.

“I missed him too.” Leonard reassured his Alpha. “And he’s missed us too, I know. We’ll have to spoil him, won’t we?”

Mick looked Leonard right in the eyes, his Beta’s eyes gleaming wickedly, yet softly.

“Think we’ll have too.” Mick chuckled. “He’ll guilt trip us, definitely. For a hero, he can be evil.”

“He learnt from the best.” Leonard joked, laughing.

The Alpha pressed another kiss to Leonard’s neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Leonard returned, kissing Mick’s cheek. “Let’s go home.

* * *

“Barry?” Leonard called, dragging Mick along through STAR Labs.

“Snart? Rory?” Cisco replied from behind them. “You’re done with the mission?”

“Yeah.” Mick said roughly. “Where’s Barry?”

“Mick, play nice.” Leonard chided, not willing to let the two Alpha’s fight. 

Barry would kill him.

“What Mick _meant,_ ” Leonard continued, “is that we’ve missed Barry and thought he’d be here.”

“He didn’t tell you, did he?” Cisco muttered. “The idiot.”

Mick growled, going to lunge at the other Alpha. And he would’ve if Leonard hadn’t pulled him back.

“Barry’s at home.” Caitlin said, appearing out of nowhere and ushering Cisco away. “It’s dangerous for him to be the Flash right now.”

“He’s not hurt.” The Beta added, at their panic-stricken faces. “He just _can’t_ be fighting right now. We called in a few favours from the Arrow team, to help.”

“He’s okay?” Leonard queried, knowing to stay calm to prevent Mick from tearing things apart.

“He’s okay.” Caitlin clarified. “Go home, he’s missed you.”

“Okay.” Leonard nodded. “Thank you. Mick, c'mon.”

Mick nodded once at Caitlin, before letting his Beta drag him home to their Omega.

* * *

Five months. Five fucking _months_ since he’d seen his partners, his Beta and Alpha, his Len and Mick, and he’d missed them.

Badly.

The Omega was curled in their bed, wearing Leonard favourite sleep pants ([that had snowflakes on them](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2Fimages%2Fg%2FN68AAOSw3ydVn%7Eeb%2Fs-l300.jpg&t=NmE1MWQ1YWY5MjQyYjZkODE1ZDhlMGY1OTk4Y2ZmNzQ2MGVkYjJmMCx3eG5JRDJqbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AYcEp2UF-jnwdKhlLSlPl-A&m=1)) and Mick’s _Red Dwarf_ tank top ([‘cause his Alpha was as much of a dork as him and Len, even if he’d never admit it out loud](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi.ebayimg.com%2F00%2Fs%2FMTYwMFgxMzM2%2Fz%2Fp2wAAOSweW5VNU7p%2F%2524_35.JPG&t=YzEyODllN2NmZmExMGZmYzc0OGVjNDUxMmRiNWM1ZWVhNDYwOWIyNCx3eG5JRDJqbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AYcEp2UF-jnwdKhlLSlPl-A&m=1)), which was stretched over his bump. ‘Cause Barry was _pregnant,_ and won’t that be fun to explain to his boys when they come home?

Five months pregnant, unable to do Flash work - thank god for Hartley and Thea (and Lisa, on occasion) - and unable to contact his Beta and Alpha to say “Hey guys, I’m pregnant!”

Sighing, the Omega snuggled more into the covers, wondering when his mates were coming home…

* * *

“Why didn’t he tell us?" 

Barry heard Leonard whimper, and Mick’s gruff voice reply.

"How was he meant to? Let’s be grateful he’s not out as the Flash while pregnant. You would’ve killed him.”

“No I wouldn’t!”

“Yes you would.” Barry chuckled, sitting up. “Hey, guys.”

“Barry.” Leonard whispered. “Barry, how long?”

“Five months.”

Leonard whined, running over to the Omega, hugging him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Lenny.” Barry cooed, kissing his Beta’s cheek.

Leonard pulled back to kiss Barry softly, cupping his face. Mick looked on as his Beta and Omega kissed, moving into the making out territory. 

“Let him breathe Lenny.” Mick said, kissing the side of his Omega’s head.

Leonard pulled away, and buried his face in Barry’s neck. Barry on the other hand, slightly dazed, blinked up at Mick with a lazy grin.

“Hey.” Barry smiled as Mick leant down to kiss him softly and deep.

“Hey, doll.” Mick grinned. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Barry whined. “I love you, two.”

“Love you, doll.” Mick grinned, kissing Barry’s nose.

“Love you, Scarlet.” Leonard murmured, kissing Barry’s neck.

“As for _you,_ Little One.” Leonard knelt down, lifting up the tank top Barry was wearing, so he could gently caress his stomach. 

“We love you too, _all_ of us. Mommy’s taken good care of you these last few months, baby. Daddy’s here now. And so is Papa." 

"That’s right, sweetie.” Mick said, also caressing the Omega’s bump. “We can’t wait to meet you, Little One. Love you.”

Barry’s eyes filled with tears as his Beta and Alpha kissed his bump, whispering words of love to their baby, _their_ child. 

God, he didn’t deserve these beautiful, wonderful men…

* * *

**_~Four Months Later~_ **

By the time Leonard and Mick returned from their mission, Barry had finished suffering from morning sickness (lucky bastards). They were there for the cravings though, well the _one_ thing Barry craved: 

_Pizza._

Just pizza.

It wasn’t _that_ weird (and Barry ate a _lot_ of pizza, even before the pregnancy), except for the fact he rarely wanted other food.

Leonard and Mick swear he didn’t eat _anything else_ for a solid month when the craving first started.

“Mm.” Barry mumbled, leaning into Leonard’s touch as the Beta’s hands ran through his hair comfortingly.

The Omega was stretched out on their sofa, head in Leonard’s lap, and he was _miserable._ His back was killing him, the headaches were constant, his feet ached and to top it off his was _very_ sexually frustrated and _pissed off_ at his men for not doing more than a blow job and maybe some fingering. If he was lucky.

“Len.” Barry moaned as Leonard fingers gently scraped his scalp.

“Thought you were mad at me.” Leonard quipped. “I-”

 _“Fuck.”_ Barry gasped suddenly, bolting up. “Len- _shit!_ ”

“Barry? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Leonard said, panicking.

“Lenny.” The Omega whimpered. “Lenny, my water just broke.”

“Shit.” The Beta swore. “How far apart are your contractions?”

“I don’t know.” Barry whimpered, which turned into a groan as a contraction hit. “It hurts.”

“Okay, okay.” Leonard kissed Barry’s hair. “I’ll grab the bag, we’ll head to STAR Labs and I’ll call Mick, yeah?”

“'Kay.” Barry breathed. “Len- ow, fuck! They’re getting quicker.”

“Okay, okay, baby lie down.”

When Barry was settled, Len rushed around getting towels to settle under the Omega’s hips, after taking off Barry’s boxers.

“I’m going to call Caitlin, okay?” Leonard said.

“Mick.” Barry whined. “Lenny, please- ow!”

“I’ll call him too, honey, okay?” Leonard replied, pressing a kiss to Barry’s head.

Picking up his phone, Leonard punched in a number, using his other hand to hold one of Barry’s, letting the Omega squeeze hard.

_“Leonard?”_

“Caitlin, hey! Barry’s in labour, but his contractions are too close, there’s no way he’s getting to you.”

 _“Okay, I’ll be there soon.”_ Caitlin promised.

“Thank you.”

Leonard hung up, and called their Alpha.

 _“Hey, Lenny.”_ Mick answered.

“Mick, you need to get home. Barry’s in labour.”

“ _Fuck, okay, I’m coming.”_

“Hurry.”

* * *

By the time Mick burst into their apartment, Caitlin was there, gloves on, coaching Barry to push.

The Omega himself was half slumped against Leonard, who’s hands were intertwined with Barry’s.

“Barry, I need you to push.” Said Caitlin, soft but with authority. “The heads almost out, Barry, now push.”

“I can’t.” Barry cried weakly, head against Leonard’s chest. “It hurts.”

“I know baby, I know.” Leonard cooed softly, shushing him. “You have to push though, okay?”

“Barry.” Mick knelt by his partners. 

“Mick?”

“Hey doll.” Mick kissed his head gently. “I’m here now, it’s okay. Push baby, you can do it.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” Leonard soothed.

“Barry, you really need to push.” Caitlin said.

“Here.” Mick took one of Barry’s hands and squeezed it gently. “Squeeze our hands and push, doll.”

“C'mon, Scarlet.”

With a groan, his head pressed against Leonard’s chest, and squeezing his Beta’s and Alpha’s hands, Barry pushed.

“Well done, Barry!” Caitlin praised. “The head’s out, a few more pushes and you’ll meet your baby.”

“Okay.” The Omega said weakly, and continued to push.

Eventually the cries of their child filled the room, and as Caitlin wrapped up their baby, Barry delivered the afterbirth.

Barry slumped fully against his Beta, who kissed him gently. “I’m so proud of you, you did it.”

“You did it, doll.” Mick kissed him too, and then kissed Leonard. “We have a baby.”

“Congratulations, gentlemen.” Caitlin said, as Leonard pulled Barry gently into a sitting position, as Mick cleared the towels so he could sit next to his boys. “It’s a boy.”

She placed their baby, their _son,_ in Barry’s arms. The three parents cooed over the newborn. 

“He’s beautiful.” Leonard whispered, kissing his son’s head.

“Little heartbreaker.” Mick joked, also kissing the baby’s head.

“Hi, baby.” Barry grinned, kissing the little newborn. “We’re here, Little One, and we love you.”

“You still need a name for the little guy.” Caitlin said, grinning at the baby.

“What about Michael?” Barry suggested, not taking his eyes off their son.

“Michael.” Leonard spoke, contemplating. “I like it.”

Mick grinned. “It’s perfect. Does our kid get a middle name?”

“Henry.” Leonard said, determined.

“Michael Henry.” Michael agreed.

“Thank you.” Barry whispered. 

Henry Allen had been murdered by Zoom, and to have his partners willingly name their child after his dad meant so much.

“Michael Henry Snart-Rory.” Barry looked down at his son. “Welcome to the world, Little One.”

His partners grinned overhead, kissing each other, before kissing Barry.

The newborn yawned, and blinked. The blue-grey eyes stared up at his three parents, his Mommy in the middle, his Daddy and Papa on either side. Michael blinked again and snuggled into his Mommy’s arms, with his Daddy and Papa’s arms also gently around him and Mommy.

Michael Henry Snart-Rory snuggled further into his Mommy and Daddy and Papa. The little baby closed his eyes, content and warm and happy.


End file.
